Open Her Eyes
by Nature9000
Summary: Tied into Moonstardutchess's "No one to open my eyes." After Roy comes from the balloon in the movie Conquerer of Shamballa. I received her okay to write this story. Royai, oneshot. Do not flame, it would be an insult to MSD's story.


Open her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, honest I don't!

A/N: To go to the defense of my beta in this one. Several people wanted to make a sequel to her story and she didn't want to write one. So here I provide her and others with the alternate take of Moonstardutchess's "No one to close my eyes" Please note that I do not own that particular story and I hope you will read her story first! It is about Riza's angst when Roy leaves to go off on the balloon. My story begins where Moonstardutchess's ends. Enjoy this. This is ONE take on what could happen. Keep in mind that other's may write  
their own takes. Including MSD. Please take this as One WAY this story may end  
up and it's My interpretation.

* * *

"Where is Riza? I have to tell her something," Roy said as he stood while out of breath. He had just landed from the balloon and the first person he wanted to see was Riza. 

"I don't know sir," Havoc responded, "I haven't seen her since you left on that balloon."

"Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye's dying!" Shouted a young man with glasses who came running up, Kain Fuery did not notice Roy.

"What was that about Riza dying?" Roy asked.

"She's lying in a pool of blood!" Fuery said.

"Crap! What are you standing around for, get help!" Roy took off without even asking where she was. He figured she was in the direction Fuery came from. "Hang in there Riza! I'm coming, just don't die damn it!"

Riza opened her eyes and groaned everything was blurry, her vision was leaving. "He deserves better than me…I couldn't protect him," Riza said incoherently. She closed her eyes once more and didn't feel two strong arms lift her up off the ground.

"Damn it Riza, what happened to you?" Roy asked as he ran with her in his arms. "You didn't do this to yourself; you better not have done this to yourself!" Roy didn't have time to wait for an ambulance, the hospital wasn't that far away. Roy ran frantically through all the debris and bloodshed on the streets.

"Hey Colonel, good to see you back!" Denny Brosh said.

"I don't have time to talk damn it!" Roy ran as fast as he could his legs never tiring out. He looked down and saw Riza's chest slowly rising and falling, "Stay alive damn it, stay alive! Lieutenant Hawkeye I order you to stay alive damn it! If you die then I have no goddamn reason to stay in this blasted world! You had better stay alive!" Roy growled softly, upon Ed's return he was the only one who could help. He couldn't help it if he didn't want Riza on that balloon with him, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Did you hear what happened the other day with Mack and Sue?" A nurse asked.

"No, what happened?"

"Well Mack was flirting around with someone and Sue got so jealous!"

"She didn't!"

"She did, and she ran up to him and-" The ever jubilant nurses were interrupted when the doors were kicked open. They saw Colonel Roy Mustang rush into the hospital with blood on his chest.

"What the hell are you to staring at, get help!"

"Isn't that the woman that hangs around him?" The nurse asked.

"I thought they didn't feel anything for each other!" Another said.

"I know, I was one of those women he-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR FRICKING MOUTHS AND GET A GODDAMN DOCTOR THIS INSTANT BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE WITH YOU BIMBOS!" Roy shouted.

"Yes sir! We're sorry!" The nurses exclaimed as they ran off. Not more than a second later was a doctor escorting Riza Hawkeye to the emergency room. Roy wasn't allowed in the ER so he sat outside the room. All of his other subordinates walked into the hospital and sat next to him.

"Are you okay boss?" Havoc asked with a forlorn look on his face. "Riza's tough, she'll pull through, I'm sure of it!"

"Damn it Havoc, why didn't I do something?"

"There was nothing you could do about what happened..." The voice came from Armstrong. "I saw what happened with my own eyes…"

"What happened?"

"She shot herself of course…" With that Roy shot up and grabbed Armstrong by the collar.

"Why! Why the hell did she do that! What was her reason damn it!" Roy exclaimed, "I want answers and I want them now!"

"Boss, you're making a commotion in a hospital," Heymans Breda said. Roy turned to glare at Breda. Roy couldn't help getting angry, his subordinates all knew it. Havoc stood up slowly and patted Roy on the back.

"She'll be fine Roy, she will," Havoc said. Roy put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I need to stay calm, but it's difficult." Roy looked over to the door, it had a window and in it he could see Riza's face. It looked slightly paler than usual. "I can't stand seeing her like this…"

"You do love her don't you?" Havoc stated simply.

"Do you even need to ask?" Havoc looked at Roy who stood staring at Riza through the door. "Havoc…I think it's raining…" Havoc nodded his head as he saw a tear fall from Roy's eye. Havoc and the others closed their eyes; they knew they shouldn't ask Roy why he left in the first place. They didn't want to risk it.

"She…She loved you too sir," Havoc said quietly.

"Why the hell didn't I tell her sooner? Why was this allowed to happen?"

"We all have questions," Armstrong stated. "I think every one of us have answers."

"You need to open her eyes!" Havoc bravely shouted. The subordinates stared at Havoc with open eyes and mouths ajar. Roy just continued staring at Hawkeye with a frown.

"She loved me too…didn't she?" Roy asked without missing a beat. "Tell me this wasn't my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself. I will tell you this sir as a friend; you are one of the most clueless men I've ever known."

"I agree with you on that Havoc."

"She thinks she never was able to help with your depression. She told me that long ago, she thinks she's the reason you left!"

"I'm not…I've loved her more than anything in this world…"

"Tell her then…"

"I will Havoc, if I have already lost her love then I will win it back…"

----------------------------

Riza opened her eyes and groaned, "I…I'm alive?" she could barely talk but she was still audible. Of course she started talking to herself, "Why am I alive? I mean nothing to anybody anymore. I can't make Roy love me like he does those bimbos. I couldn't get him out of his depression…I don't deserve him, I don't deserve life…" She didn't notice Roy sitting next to her until she looked over at him with wide eyes. "S-sir, you heard that? Am I really still alive?" She saw Roy clench his fists as he stood up.

"Don't _ever_ do that again Riza!"

"Do what? What does it really matter?"

"Riza, damn it, it matters to me!" Roy put his hands on Riza's arms. She was caught off guard when Roy quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"Sir…"

"Call me Roy. Now one thing I don't _ever_ want to see is the woman I love lying in a pool of blood, do you understand me! Do you know how much that scared me? Damn it, those fan girls mean nothing to me at all! They're nothing but crap. I needed to tell you this but when I got back to ground I didn't know where you were and then Fuery comes running up and tells me you're dying!" Riza looked into Roy's eyes, he had a look of sadness and concern in his eyes. "Riza, listen to me…You mean the world to me. I love you more than anything; I didn't want you to go on that balloon because I feared for your safety. Riza, you don't need to worry about getting me out of any depression, I'm fine now. The only thing that would have put me into a depression now was if you had died."

"Roy…There's blood on your shirt…"

"Yes, I haven't cleaned this shirt in the last three days." Riza raised her hand and felt of the blood as though it had a profound effect on her. When she touched the shirt tears had come to her eyes. Roy embraced her in a hug.

"Did you think I didn't care about you Riza? If I didn't give a damn about you then I would never have come back. I don't want to hear any more of these thoughts on you dying."

"Roy…I love you…It's just…"

"No more of these 'I couldn't protect him' thoughts either. You did one hell of a job on that. If you hadn't been there for me do you think I would have survived Frank Archer?" Riza slowly shook her head. "No, I would have died Riza. Now I'm going to ask you this question, I wanted to ask this before but I couldn't."

"What is it?"

"Riza, I am nothing without you, nothing. I want you to stand by my side for eternity. Do you think you can do that?"

"Are you…proposing to me?"

"Yes Riza, will you marry me?" Riza felt tears staining her cheek once more as she quickly embraced Roy.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

* * *

This was a present to Moonstardutches and her reviewers. One of her reviewers is also writing either a take or sequel of her story. I suggest you find Moonstardutchess's story and read the origional work. 


End file.
